


Relationships in the Workplace

by amadwomanrambles



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Romance, Complete, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadwomanrambles/pseuds/amadwomanrambles
Summary: You are an Admiral in the First Order, one of the other masterminds in creating the Starkiller Base. You are also the center of attention to the two highest ranked officials in the First Order; Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux. It was an arrangement that they both get to share you, but it doesn't mean they like it. *First of a 3 part Series!*
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux & You, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Being an officer in the First Order means that you would interact with many other officers as well as your superiors. In this case, you are an Admiral, one of the highest ranks in the First Order; you are revered, feared, and maybe even loved. You come from a long line of officers that made their legacy in the First Order and the Empire, assisting with the creations of some of their most terrifying weapons; the Death Star. You were the one that assisted with the creation of Starkiller Base, and founded the Special Ops Squadron. So you knew the legacy you had to live up to and surpassed it moreso. _  
_

And that was what brought their interest. 

Kylo Ren. Leader of the Knights of Ren. Commander in the First Order. Formerly Ben Solo. 

He sought for you once he heard your name. He knew your family’s history; wanted to get to know you better. And he did, knowing your deepest and darkest desires and allowing you to succumb to them. It did not take long before you two became lovers. 

And then there was General Armitage Hux. 

You’ve known one another since you were children. Nigh inseparable were you two, going to the Imperial Academy whilst growing up. And your affection to one another never wavered throughout the years, creating an extremely strong relationship. Hux knew your more vulnerable side; seeing your ups and downs and recognized the true you behind the facade. That was what made him different from Kylo. 

Now how could you choose between those two? Let them fight it out? Or let them deal with it?

That’s what made it oh so difficult. 

But they loved you still, and in their own way it made you whole.

Maybe that made you selfish, but were any one of them complaining? Sure, it would make a competition between the two stubborn officers, but it made their competition for your affection all the more interesting. 

~*~~*~

The silk sheets draped across you as you lay on your stomach on your bed. The slightest movement would wake your lover, so you limit your movements to your soft breathing. You open your eyes and all you could see were shapes, and a blur of ginger hair could be seen. A smile forms, finally able to recall the events of the night before. 

**_I need you …_ **

He was in your head again. Begging. It’s not normal for Kylo Ren to beg. But this was different. He was jealous. Kylo never liked it when you spent the night with Hux, but it wasn’t like he could do anything about it. He had to learn to be patient, and work his frustration through other channels. At least all members in the party were able to work with the current relationship with “sharing” you.

_You know I can’t move right now…_

**_Bullshit. I would take you from that bed right now._ **

_And why aren’t you?_

…

A pause. He was probably going to her chambers right now. But then… that would cause a commotion. And boy, did Kylo like to make a commotion when he was angry.

You hear the door to your chambers open and it causes you to quickly get out of bed and get your robe on. Hux started to stir since you left his embrace, “What the bloody hell is going on?“ he grumbled. 

And there, in all his anger, was Kylo. Shirtless, sweaty; a turn on, really. You couldn’t help but nibble on your lower lip as you stare at him. 

“Ahh, so it is you then,” Hux groaned, sitting up on the bed and adjusting the covers. 

“Obviously,” Kylo sneered, before bringing a hand out to face you, “Let’s go, (y/n). Hux’s time with you is up. It’s my turn,”

He made it sound like some goddamn playtime. You have your free will in this too, even though the two men in front of you were always head to head with each other with everything; even moreso about you. 

You know you can’t deny the Knight of Ren his urges, but at the same time don’t want to kick out the General like some ugly one-night-stand. You have to make your next decision carefully. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are an Admiral in the First Order, one of the other masterminds in creating the Starkiller Base. You are also the center of attention to the two highest ranked officials in the First Order; Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux. It was an arrangement that they both get to share you, but it doesn't mean they like it. *First of a 3 part Series!*

“Kylo, I will go with you. But give me a moment to make myself _decent_ before I head out there,” you say, that hint of authority in your voice. “And Armitage… you can stay here until you have to report to the bridge. I wouldn’t want to kick you out like this,”

You could immediately tell that Hux didn’t like it, having Kylo storm in to take you away whenever he felt like it. But he understood anyway, because he loves you. 

Giving a nod, Hux remains in the bed to rest some more as you go to your closet to change into your uniform. Black was such a slimming color, it had accentuated your curves and pretty much sent your two lovers wild.   


Once you were ready to go you followed Kylo out of your quarters; you fixed your gloves, “You know you didn’t have to be so demanding about it,” you said annoyingly.

Kylo shrugged, “I don’t remember ‘being civil to your lover’s lover’ being part of this deal,”

You rolled your eyes, “It _is_ , Kylo. Because if you weren’t then Armitage would be dead and Snoke would probably be extremely disappointed that you killed off one of the best officers in the First Order,”

There was no reasoning with Kylo Ren in regards to General Hux. The mere fact that they were vying for your affection in addition to gaining Snoke’s favor just made all the interaction between the two in public all the more stressful. It didn’t help that they were the main gossip in the room.

Once you both made it to Kylo’s quarters it didn’t take long before he pinned you against the wall and kissed you deeply. Kylo’s touch was rough and hungry; the complete opposite to Hux’s soft and passionate. 

It was going to take some time, but for now this was how you were going to be satisfied and they were going to have to go along with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are an Admiral in the First Order, one of the other masterminds in creating the Starkiller Base. You are also the center of attention to the two highest ranked officials in the First Order; Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux. It was an arrangement that they both get to share you, but it doesn't mean they like it. *First of a 3 part Series!*

You scrounged around Ren’s quarters looking for all of the uniform pieces that Kylo had taken off of you while he was in the shower rinsing off the sex. You didn’t realize how late the day was and you were going to be late to your posting. Knowing that he would be in your thoughts, you had given Kylo a goodbye once you were fully dressed and exited his quarters. 

The bridge was busy tracking the whereabouts of someone that would have a link to find Luke Skywalker. They had been on the search for this map for so long you had wondered if the map even existed at all, despite what was in the archives already. You met up with Armitage on the bridge, your hands behind your back, “I’m sorry about this morning, ‘Tidge,”

In the corner of your eye you saw Kylo’s ship in addition to a few more shuttles full of Stormtroopers head to the planet Jakku; hopefully to return with the map. 

Armitage shook his head, “You shouldn’t concern yourself with me, Y/n. This was all part of the agreement with Ren. As much as I would rather have you all to myself,”

It was uncommon to talk about one’s personal business on the bridge, but as both of you were high ranking officers you were able to let it slide most of the time as long as there was no one else around to hear it. So it would be said in hushed tones.

You could barely remember how this whole arrangement came to be; you were first with Armitage before the First Order was ever created and then in came Kylo Ren. He had a different kind of love that Armitage couldn’t give you; he was a mysterious force user that you’ve never encountered in your lifetime. And that fascinated you...and you fascinated him. 

It wasn’t long until Ren returned to the ship, “ **We have a prisoner, a Resistance Pilot. He may have a clue to the location of the map** ,” he said, looking between you and Hux.

“Let me speak with him. I’m sure he will loosen his lips to a pretty face,” you gave a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are an Admiral in the First Order, one of the other masterminds in creating the Starkiller Base. You are also the center of attention to the two highest ranked officials in the First Order; Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux. It was an arrangement that they both get to share you, but it doesn't mean they like it. *First of a 3 part Series!*

You wanted to interrogate the prisoner alone, which made both Hux and Ren uneasy. You appreciated their concern, but you were more than capable of doing your job without someone there to bring the intimidation.  


The doors opened as you entered the interrogation room, the only light came from the ceiling so you could barely see the prisoner strapped down in the center of the room. Placing your hands behind your back, you approached the prisoner, “Took some gall to attack the Commander like that,” you said simply.

“Well, he killed my friend. I’m sure you would do the same,” he said before he opened his eyes. An eyebrow raised, then a smirk, “Although. If it were you there instead of Ren … I probably wouldn’t have pulled the trigger,”  


You rolled your eyes, “Flattery won’t get you anywhere, pilot. What is your name?”

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,”  


This was getting ridiculous. You wanted information already and you didn’t want to resort to reaching out to Kylo for assistance. “You’re speaking with Admiral F/n L/n of the First Order. And you will tell me where that map went,”  


“Y/n … what a beautiful name. I’ll remember that,” he said, “I’m Poe Dameron. And you _won’t_ get that information from me,”  


Your jaw clenched, your hands dropping to your sides. You didn’t resort to violence, that was why you motioned for two Stormtroopers to enter the room. “This would have been such a civil conversation, Mr. Dameron. But here we are. These two will become familiar with you until you talk,”

Turning on your heel, you left the interrogation room to the sound of Poe’s screams as the Stormtroopers began a torture session. The only thing you could get out of him was his name, and that was the best you could do. You hated that. You believed that you could get more information out of him so that you could be of more use to this mission. The doors closed behind you as you faced Kylo and Armitage where they were waiting for you.

“You did your best, Y/n,” Kylo said first, as he had read your feelings and your thoughts.  


Hux’s eyebrows furrowed; he didn’t like that Kylo would invade your privacy. “What did you find out?”

“Only a name. And that he’s a terrible flirt,” you rolled your eyes, “His name is Poe Dameron,”  


“He’s a Commander in the Resistance,” Hux said as he looked over at Kylo Ren.  


“I’ll go in and get more information from him,” Kylo said as he walked past you, placing a hand on your shoulder and giving a light squeeze, “I appreciate your help, Y/n. Always,”  


You and Armitage watched as Kylo entered the room as the Stormtroopers left after the torture session. “…Is he truly a terrible flirt?” Hux asked, giving a small smirk.

You let out a small laugh, “Oh yes … _terrible_. I don’t think I could ever fall for those kind of charms,” you said, Hux laughed along with you. “Oh good … the last thing I need is another person to compete for your affections,” he said.

Placing your hands on his greatcoat, you smoothed out the wrinkles and adjusted it on his shoulders. “I wouldn’t do that to you, Armitage. You know that,” you smiled.

The moment was interrupted by Lieutenant Mitaka walking up to the two of you, “Admiral … General,” he said with a small nod, “Admiral, there is an issue that needs your attention in hanger 32,”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are an Admiral in the First Order, one of the other masterminds in creating the Starkiller Base. You are also the center of attention to the two highest ranked officials in the First Order; Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux. It was an arrangement that they both get to share you, but it doesn't mean they like it. *First of a 3 part Series!*

Time had passed since you last saw both Armitage and Kylo. Snoke had you busy with the squadrons to make sure that they were ready to deploy at the time they were needed to take down the Resistance. You had wished you were there to witness Hux’s speech before Starkiller destroyed the Hosnian system, but you watched from afar. 

Moments later you went to look for Armitage, “I saw your speech. It was marvelous,” you smiled over at him. He smiled back, “You really think so? It took me some time to perfect that speech,” he said as he tucked some of your hair behind your ear. 

As Armitage was about to lean in to give you a kiss, Kylo entered carrying a woman in your arms. This made you glare slightly, “Who is _she_?” you called out, catching Kylo’s attention.

He stopped momentarily to turn to the two of you, “ _ **The Scavenger. She has seen the map, so I took her for interrogation. There’s no need for the droid anymore. I will handle this myself**_ ,” he said through the modulator. 

And with that, Kylo entered the room with the new prisoner.

Armitage looked back at you, “Are you doing okay, Y/n?” he asked, eyebrow raised.

_Jealousy._ It didn’t become you. You barely ever became jealous,especially in the arrangement that you were in. But this Scavenger … she was going to be a problem. 

You pursed your lips, “I don’t like this. I don’t think the Supreme Leader will like that Ren has deviated from the plan. Whoever this _Scavenger_ is, she’s not good for our situation,”

“Are you talking about the map to Skywalker … or _us_?” Hux said, bringing his index finger to lift your chin to so that your e/c orbs meet with his seafoam green ones. It didn’t take much for him to take the hint.   


“Perhaps … both,” you said as you took his hand in yours, “I feel I don’t give you your due credit, Armitage. I remember you told me how having Kylo share me with you wasn’t ideal in the beginning of all of this. Perhaps you’re right,”  


Armitage was taken aback by your words. He didn’t expect this at all, “You’ve known of my true feelings for you ever since the Academy. And if this … if I’m going to have you all to myself … _finally_ , then I’m the luckiest man in the galaxy,”

The General leaned in the kiss you softly, bringing you into his embrace. You let out a moan, pressing your body against him, “I should properly congratulate you on your achievement,” you smirked when you broke the kiss.

“ _Ours_ , my dear. Remember, you assisted with the creation of this monster,” Armitage grinned before taking your hand to guide you to his quarters.  


Whatever Kylo was planning to do with his new prisoner was none of your concern; you had chosen Hux. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are an Admiral in the First Order, one of the other masterminds in creating the Starkiller Base. You are also the center of attention to the two highest ranked officials in the First Order; Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux. It was an arrangement that they both get to share you, but it doesn't mean they like it. *First of a 3 part Series!*

Armitage wasn’t able to take you back to his quarters as it was interrupted by the Resistance entering the planets atmosphere. Lieutenant Mitaka was the first to notify the both you of what happened, and you immediately went for the bridge. There was no way you were going to let the Resistance destroy what you had worked so hard to create. 

“Dispatch all squadrons!” You commanded, looking out the transparisteel to see the X-Wings in the distance. This was going to be a tough fight, and unless they knew the Starkiller’s plans by heart then they wouldn’t be able to destroy the planet so easily. Your confidence in the planet killer was second to none, but that would also be your downfall. 

TIE Fighters were being shot down right before your eyes, and it was then you knew that the battle was lost. Everything you worked for, everything that you put into Starkiller Base, was going to go down in flames. 

You looked over at Armitage and he could see instantly that staying was not a good idea. He reached over and gave your arm a light squeeze, “We have to inform Snoke and get to safety, Y/n,” 

Giving a small nod, you turned on your heel and the both of you discreetly left the bridge as the rest of the officers frantically worked to handle the battle. 

Hux shielded you from the falling debris as you both made it to the council chambers to see the hologram of the Supreme Leader. “Supreme Leader, the Fuel Cells have ruptured. The collapse of the planet has begun,” Armitage called out.  


“ _Leave the base at once and come to me with Kylo Ren … It is time to complete his training_ ,”  


The entire time during the battle you had almost forgot about Kylo. Seeing him with the scavenger affected you in a way that you had hoped never would happen. But you had to follow the Supreme Leader’s orders and look for him despite your feelings.

You and Armitage boarded Kylo’s ship and scanned the area for him. With such a large planet there were very few places that he would end up at until a particular ship caught your attention. It was the Millennium Falcon; and that meant that Kylo was not far.

You could see the ground cracking as it collapsed; and it was then when you saw Kylo. From afar you could tell that he was injured, so you quickly went to his aid. The ramp of the ship lowered and you immediately went down to meet with him. 

“Kylo … we have to get out of here,”   


Ren turned to you and that was when you saw the large gash across his face that went down to his shoulder. You gasped; this was nothing like what she had seen before. There was no time to stop to ask him what happened, so you put Kylo’s arm around your shoulders to lift him up to get him on the ship. Once you and Kylo were safely on the ship, Hux ordered the pilot to jump into Hyperspace.

You guided Kylo to his chambers on the ship and laid him on his bed, “I’m grateful to you, Y/n. I probably would have died back there,” he smiled slightly as he took a gloved hand to caress your cheek. In a way you were surprised that he was treating you in this fashion. You thought that he would have read your thoughts to notice your jealousy because of the Scavenger. “You’re welcome, Ben … ”

As you and Kylo shared a tender moment, a certain General watched in the doorway with his head hung low and a fist clenched.

It wasn’t over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the first fic! I know it took a while to get all this transferred from Tumblr, but I was gone for a week for a much needed vacation to Japan and when I returned the mass hysteria of the Coronavirus happened. I am sadly not on mandatory quarantine from my day job as I am in the healthcare industry and we never really get to have the luxury of working from home if you need to be there for your patients. But I WILL take more time to transfer fics over, and I'm doing a new podcast to highlight favorite Hux x Reader fics as well as talk all about our lovely ginger boii. 
> 
> Catch ya later on the flip side, the second fic in this series is called 'Protective, Possessive'!


End file.
